


Crush

by Klyn22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyn22/pseuds/Klyn22
Summary: 希尔在红灯区闲逛时不小心撞到了一位正在抽烟的红发女子。ooc预警！
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Crush

希尔面无表情地看着眼前裸露的胴体，伴着震耳的音乐跳着撩人的舞姿。转头看向把她硬拖进来的，现在正看得兴致勃勃的托尼和克林特，她无奈地翻了个白眼。

_男人。_

空气中酒气和廉价的香水混在在一起，让希尔有些胸闷。

她觉得自己需要透透气。

她推了看得正起劲的托尼一把，手指了指门口，示意自己要走了。

“不是吧，希尔，高潮部分还没到呢！”

“我受够了，你们慢慢享受。”说完，她拿起一旁的相机包，起身大步走出了俱乐部。

希尔解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，室外微冷的空气立马钻了进去，这在一定程度上缓解了希尔的胸闷。

希尔提起手腕看了下表，10点半，对于阿姆斯特丹的夜生活来说还算稍早。她打算漫无目的地逛一下这个世界闻名的声色犬马之地。红灯区当然不是希尔的目的，她本来是作为杂志社的摄影师出席在阿姆斯特丹的一个业界交流会的，再顺便拍摄一些素材。托尼和克林特是和她相识已久的好友兼同行，三个人在飞机上遇到的时候，托尼这个花花公子说一定要带希尔体验一下红灯区，现在看来，他们的体验倒是足够深入。

脱衣舞女郎对希尔没有一点吸引力。倒不是希尔性冷淡，只是她习惯将精力和欲望克制在自己能够控制的范围内。虽然她没少听到公司里面对她的议论——“冰山”，这个外号太俗了，“机器人”，拜托，就不能加个定语吗？希尔私底下常为他们贫乏的想象力感到惋惜。不苟言笑的性格，经常独来独往，雷厉风行的作风连老板Fury都敢骂，摄影作品也一如其人——“完美但缺少感情”，寇森这样评价。作为杂志社的总编兼好友，寇森总是为希尔的感情生活而操心。

_“试着丰富一下自己的感情生活，希尔。”有一次寇森这样建议道。_  
_“有这个必要吗？”希尔低头整理相片，头也不抬地说。_  
_“难道你想所有的作品都变得冷冰冰吗？”_  
_希尔耸了耸肩，“冷冰冰的作品刚刚帮我赚了几万块。”_  
_“你还可以更好。爱是这个世界上最伟大的情感，希尔。别让自己太孤单。”_  
_“作为一个刚被大提琴家甩掉的人，我对你的建议有所保留，寇森。”_  
_寇森一时语塞，只能无力地回击：“总比你好，至少我知道心动的感觉。”_  
_“我的心每天都在动。”希尔翻了个白眼。_  
_“这真的很冷...”_

希尔漫无目的地走在大街上，大麻的味道不时地钻进她的鼻腔，红色的白炽灯格外耀眼，更别说一路上五颜六色的霓虹灯了。街上人群熙熙攘攘，大部分是男性，也有因为好奇而来的女性。橱窗里，女郎们穿着性感的内衣或制服，摆着撩人的姿态，她们的目标自然不会是眼里满是好奇的女性，但是希尔高挑的身材和俊美的面容，为她吸引了不少目光，就连忙着揽客的女郎们也多分了一些目光在她的身上。

但希尔只想快点摆脱让人眩晕的灯光和迷幻的空气。她走进一条小巷，在小巷与小巷间穿梭着，逐渐远离嘈杂的人群。电影里，多数肮脏的交易都发生在昏暗的小巷里，但生活毕竟不是影视剧，幽暗而潮湿的小巷里营造的只有气氛，希尔倒是希望能发生点事情，至少这个晚上不至于太无聊。

希尔继续闲逛着，虽然阿姆斯特丹的夜生活很精彩，但她现在更想回酒店躺着。不过自己走到哪里了？希尔走出巷子，想找个人问路。

几米远的的路灯下，零零散散站着几个女人，穿着裹身和满是亮片的低胸裙，手里拿着细长的香烟，脸上的浓妆很好地掩盖了黑眼圈，相互之间有说有笑，看到经过的男人便朝他们抛去媚眼。

希尔走上前去：“打扰一下...”话还没说完，就听见其中一个金发女人用带着口音的蹩脚英语对希尔说：“我们不和女人做，亲爱的。”身旁的几个女人听到后哈哈大笑了起来。

希尔无奈地笑了笑：“没关系，我想我可以自己解决。我只想问一下路，请问性博物馆怎么走？”她只记得刚刚逃离的那家脱衣舞俱乐部在性博物馆旁边，找到博物馆就能找到回酒店的路了。

金发女人用蹩脚英语和希尔说了一通，说得艰难，希尔听得也有点艰难，只能大概听懂往前走一两百米，右转直走一两百米。

希尔谢过金发女郎，对方朝希尔飞了一个吻，然后转头继续和旁边的姐妹说笑。

希尔走了十多分钟，仍然没有找到目的地，她觉得要么就是金发女郎指错路，要么就是自己走错了。

希尔只好拿出手机，打开地图，确认好自己的方位后，低头按着地图的路线走。

随着智能手机越来越普遍，人类也越来越离不开它，越来越多的人低头看着手机，而不留意前方的事物，这就使得，当你低头看手机的时候，你不知道自己会撞上人还是撞上路灯，抑或是被迎面而来的汽车撞上。

好在希尔撞上的是一个人，一个红发女人。

准确地说，是一个靠在墙上，抽着烟的红发女人。

希尔下意识先说对不起，一抬头便对上了被撞者的眼睛，然后是对方的整张脸庞。

现在，精确地来说，希尔撞上的是一个，靠在墙上抽烟的酒红色头发女人，在她酒红色的头发底下，是一张白皙、柔嫩、平滑的脸，绿宝石般的眼睛掩映在黑睫毛之间，眼神中带着一丝玩味，鲜艳的红唇与发色相得益彰。

“没关系。”对方沙哑而慵懒的嗓音带走了希尔的思绪。她想到临行前寇森对她的打趣：“说不定你在异国他乡能发生什么艳遇呢。”

当时希尔只是没好气地对他翻了个白眼。

但现在，或许寇森说对了。

红发女人带着一抹笑意上下打量着发呆的希尔，掸了掸手里的烟灰，缓缓开口说：“还有什么事吗？”

希尔回过神来：“呃...我好像迷路了，请问这里怎么走？”说完，她将手机拿到红发女人面前。对方看了一眼希尔指着的地方，然后用拿着香烟的手往左边指了指。

“往这边走200米，第二个巷口左转，然后一直沿着巷子走，你就能看到了。”

希尔想再多听听对方的声音，于是她重复了一遍对方的话，末了又加了句“是吗？”

对方的眉毛微微扬起，好玩地看着希尔，“是的。”

“谢...谢谢。”希尔仿佛被看穿心事一般，说话都不利索。

“不客气。”

希尔顺利回到了酒店，洗漱完后却难以入睡。耳边仿佛仍能听见那个红发女人慵懒的声音，闭上眼睛看到的不是黑暗，而是一直在希尔脑海中挥之不去的那双绿色的眼睛。

希尔失眠了。

她的航班在后天的下午。

她想再见对方一次。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

娜塔莎整理访谈资料整理累了，打算走出门外，抽根烟休息一下。一边吞云吐雾，一边感慨社会学博士不好读。为了这篇博士论文，除了经常脸上带着浓妆，偶尔还会受到猥琐嫖客把她当作站街女郎的骚扰，不过娜塔莎向来对这些人毫不手软，膝盖的力度足够让这些嫖客败兴而归。

好在资料快收集完了，如无意外，这个星期应该可以搞定了。娜塔莎想着，吐出一圈烟雾。

娜塔莎被撞上的那一瞬间下意识地想骂人，她都已经靠墙站了，居然还有人那么不长眼。但是看清肇事者的脸之后，娜塔莎把快要到嘴边的俄罗斯粗口收了回去。

_算了，看在你长得好看的份上。_

  
对方比娜塔莎高了一个头，这让娜塔莎需要微仰着头才能对上她的眼睛。这是一双什么样的眼睛呢？与雕刻般的面部线条不同，蓝色的眼睛温柔而忧郁，是一团蓝色的迷雾，是秋天的贝加尔湖。

解开一个纽扣的衬衫，让娜塔莎可以看到对方好看的锁骨，要是所有纽扣都解开的话...对方的问题打断娜塔莎继续往下想。

_原来只是问路。_

娜塔莎给她指了路，然后看着对方颀长的身影逐渐消失在窄巷中。

从口音听得出对方是个美国人，从脖子上挂着的相机来看，可能是个摄影师。娜塔莎对美国人一向没什么好印象，但她不介意通过对方重新认识美国人。可惜的是，她游客的身份和她的口音一样明显，可能明天就离开，或者后天就离开了，谁知道呢？

想到这一点，娜塔莎便将对那位美国女人的肖想埋在了枕头底下。

娜塔莎没想到会再见到她。

娜塔莎刚从一个橱窗女郎的公寓回来，因为对方是俄罗斯人，所以整个访谈十分的顺利，这让娜塔莎的心情好了不少。

她从街的另一头便看到看着墙的高瘦身影。借着昏黄的灯光，娜塔莎走近几步后才看出对方是谁。是那个美国人。和昨天不一样，她今天没有把头发绑起来，披在肩上的长发使得她整个人都变得柔和了，米色的衬衫比起昨天多解开了一粒扣子，双手交叉在胸前。

娜塔莎站在她跟前，饶有趣味地看着眼前这个女人，没有错过对方看见自己时眼中闪过的惊喜和窘迫。

希尔其实不确定能不能再撞见那个女人，但是她来了，脑海中一直回荡着一个声音：我想再见她一面。她带着碰运气的想法回到昨天问路的地方，这次她没有迷路。希尔站直身子，双手有点不知放哪放好，她朝对方挥了挥手。

“嘿...，我不知道你还记不记得我，我昨天问过路的。”希尔迟疑地开口，内心非常忐忑，在她冷静的人生里，这可能是她做过的最冲动的一件事情了。

“印象深刻。”言简意赅。

“我...其实是想谢谢你的，昨天...给我指路。我叫玛利亚，呃...你愿意一起喝杯咖啡吗？”希尔觉得自己现在就像一个情窦初开的中学生，或者中学生都比她勇敢。

娜塔莎轻哼一声，“不要轻易告诉一个陌生人你的名字，而且我想现在应该没有哪间咖啡厅还营业。”希尔感到有些挫败，微微低下了头。

“不过，”娜塔莎话锋一转，露出一抹狡黠的笑容，“你介意上楼喝吗？玛利亚。”

“什...么？”

娜塔莎一把勾过希尔的脖子，拉近了两人的距离，直勾勾地看着希尔的眼睛，“把握当下，亲爱的。”

希尔呆呆地点了点头，然后便被对方带上楼。红发女人的房间非常地简洁，没有过多的装饰，窗口旁的桌子上摆着一台笔记本电脑，和一沓A4纸的文档。对方没有给希尔太多观察房间的时间，直接将她抵在房门上，随之而来的是女人身上的气息还有她那玫瑰色的红唇。  
亲吻绵长而激烈，希尔借着换气的间息稍微拉开了彼此的距离，她轻喘着气，直直地看着对方的眼睛。

“我能知道你的名字吗？”

“娜塔莎。”说完倾身向前，两个人的鼻尖抵在一起，娜塔莎的目光在希尔的嘴唇上逡巡着，温热的气息扑打在希尔的脸上。

“娜塔莎。”希尔喃喃地重复对方的名字，“我以为我们应该先喝杯咖啡，培养一下感情的。”

“这里是红灯区，在这个地方谈感情太昂贵了。”

两个人继续亲吻着，彼此的手都在和对方的衣服纠缠着。娜塔莎灵活地解着希尔的衬衫纽扣，希尔则一边摩挲着娜塔莎的腰，一边将她塞进牛仔裤里的衣服下摆扯出来。  
从上到下，从纽扣到拉链，再从拉链到搭扣。脱下来的衣服被随意地扔在了地上，肌肤之间再也没有阻隔。

房间里的气氛随着二人体温的上升而逐渐变得热烈。希尔的手顺着娜塔莎的脊骨滑向腰窝，稍微施力，将娜塔莎扣向自己，两个人的下半身紧紧贴合在一起。娜塔莎一只手顺着希尔腹肌的线条游动，一只手搭在她的胸前，希尔的心跳很快。埋在娜塔莎颈间的希尔，因为娜塔莎手上力度而加重了呼吸。

两个躯体紧贴着，慢慢移动到了床边。感受到床沿的娜塔莎顺势躺了下来，刚往床头移动了几下，希尔的身体便压了上来，随之落下的还有热烈的吻。

希尔的吻从娜塔莎的嘴唇沿着修长的脖颈落到锁骨，接着停留在起伏着的胸口。娜塔莎的指尖穿过希尔乌黑的头发，口中发出低吟。

希尔喜欢娜塔莎的声音，一开始就喜欢。她故意用牙齿在娜塔莎的胸脯上轻轻啃咬，引得身下人增大了呻吟的音量。希尔的双唇继续往下，贴着腹部继续探索。她将手搭在两侧的大腿上，用力分开。

娜塔莎的呼吸急促起来，她知道希尔要干什么。温热的空气随着呼吸一点一点钻进她的体内。

“啊——”，娜塔莎拱起腰，双腿下意识地加紧，却被希尔的手阻止。她的身体颤抖着，双手用力抱紧了埋在她腿间的脑袋。她闭眼感受着希尔的舌尖在她体内一寸一寸的进击。过了一会儿，舌尖被指尖取代了，修长笔直的手指毫不犹豫地挺进娜塔莎的身体深处。

突如其来的刺激让娜塔莎一下子发不出声音，希尔在娜塔莎体内停留了一会儿，然后开始深深浅浅地刺激娜塔莎的感官。

_**钢琴随着演奏者的指尖跳动而发出声音，音调随着指尖的移动此起彼伏，演奏者通过控制力度来控制声音的强弱，以赋予情绪。这是一首欢快且充满激情的曲子。琴声的音调逐渐升高，节奏变得密集短促起来，速度加快，然后在情绪最强烈的地方戛然而止。** _

娜塔莎的上半身几乎完全从床上抬了起来，头向后仰着，呼吸随着胸口剧烈的起伏颤抖着，肌肤上冒出一层薄汗。希尔右手搂着她的腰，左手仍深埋在她的体内，她抬起埋在娜塔莎胸前的头，找到娜塔莎微张的嘴唇，

希尔将手指缓缓地从娜塔莎体内抽离，身下人的腰慢慢地软下来。娜塔莎稍微推开压在自己身上的人，让自己的呼吸平复下来。

“第一眼见到你的时候，我以为你是性冷淡。”

希尔耸了耸肩，说：“人不可貌相。”继续俯下身去找娜塔莎的双唇，却在半途中被娜塔莎用手指抵住。

“轮到我了。”娜塔莎手一用力，翻身将希尔压在身下。

希尔放松了身体，两只手扶住娜塔莎的腰，咧开的嘴角将笑意一展无遗：“悉听尊便。”

“你笑起来有点可爱。”

“只是有点？”希尔挑起眉毛看着娜塔莎。

娜塔莎挑起希尔的下巴，“剩下的得由你来告诉我。”

娜塔莎一开始觉得希尔是性冷淡，这句话不假。因为她很难从希尔脸上看到明显的情绪，只能从她的眼睛里面捕捉，你甚至看不出来这个女人是否有欲望。但现在，这个初印象被全盘推翻。

娜塔莎用膝盖在希尔的两腿间顶蹭着，她勾着嘴角看着希尔逐渐迷离的眼神。希尔的呻吟和她本人一样克制，但娜塔莎不想克制，她加大了力度。

“娜...呃”希尔想要叫娜塔莎的名字，却被她撞得支离破碎，娜塔莎松掉膝盖的力度，攀到希尔的耳边，手滑倒希尔身体的湿润之处。

“放松，玛利亚，放松。”娜塔莎的声音如同塞壬的吟唱，诱惑着希尔在她的温柔中下坠，诱惑她将自己的欲望放逐。

希尔的城墙完全垮掉了。在这场情事之中，她把自己交给了情感，交给了欲望。多年以来的克制，在这狭小的空间里面爆发。她搂着娜塔莎光滑的脊背，把自己交给了对方。她迷离地看着天花板，暗黄的灯光一下又一下地晃动着。脑海中闪过一道空白，她忘记了昨天，也忘记了明天。

在这场肉体与欲望的较量之中，两个人都是赢家。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在文中放了两个其他剧的梗，不知道大家有没有发现哈哈哈


End file.
